


Mistletoe Mishap

by geminiangel



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Tony offers to help Tim with the desserts.
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035516
Comments: 17
Kudos: 39





	Mistletoe Mishap

“Tony, you don’t have to help me tonight.”

“I told you I don’t mind. I love cooking and I have a few recipes I love to try. So, go feed Jethro and get changed.” Tony smiled as the two men stepped into the elevator.

“Abby’s been here.” Tony gestured to the roof of the elevator which held a sprig of mistletoe. He hit the button. 

Tim looked up nervously. Tony had been slightly behind him and was right under it. Using a hand on Tony’s arm he gently turned the older agent to face him. “If you’re going to teach me to bake, we don’t need bad luck.” Stepping closer, Tim gave in to temptation. With a hand on Tony’s chin, he leant in and kissed him. It wasn’t a peck on the forehead or the like. Tim kissed him on the lips thoroughly. When he let go, Tony stepped back in shock. The elevator door began to close, and Tony slipped through the gap and McGee couldn’t follow.

With a soft curse, McGee knew there was no way that he could catch him. The elevator couldn’t be stopped. By the time he exited the elevator, Tony’s car was gone. If the elevator hadn’t stopped at another floor before getting to this level, Tim thought he might have caught Tony. He tried to call the other agent, but Tony wouldn’t answer his cell. All the way home, Tim kicked himself for being so stupid. He’d moved too fast. All the while he fed Jethro and changed, and while Tim drove to Tony’s apartment. He just kept berating himself.

Relieved to find Tony’s car there, Tim rushed upstairs and rang the doorbell. After pushing it almost continuously for five minutes, he began to alternate from ringing the bell to pounding on the door. Finally, Tim began to beat on the door and call out.

“Tony, I know that you are in there, open the door.” He pounded on the door. “Tony, I need to talk to you. Come on, open the door.” More pounding. “Tony, please. Talk to me.” Tim leaned against the door. He had never been so scared. In one dumb move, he had lost the most important person in his life. “Tony…” McGee’s words stuck in his throat. 

“Please, Tony, don’t throw away our friendship. I’m sorry if you are disgusted by me. Tony…” He almost missed the soft snick of the door lock. “Tony?”


End file.
